The invention relates to an emergency intervention system and a method for automatically redressing malfunctions in means of transport. A sensor system in an emergency intervention system is used to detect occurring malfunctions and an activation apparatus is used to generate dedicated activation signal data on the basis of a detected malfunction. The activation signal data are transmitted to an appropriate, automated intervention means which is used to redress the malfunction.